For You I Will
by Jelly911
Summary: Kagome is 19 and attending college. She is in love with Miroku, her best friend. But when he gets with Sango, her other best friend, she's devistated. Inuyasha is too busy to care, so she has to run to someone for help. But who? And who is tampering with
1. Chapter 1

**For You I Will**

**Ch.1 Depression**

The 19 year old, depressed girl sat on her bed eating ice cream. It had been a week since Kagome's hopes for being with Miroku were crushed. The day she planned on telling him the truth, her best friend, Sango, told Kagome that Miroku had asked her out.\

Of course Kagome was happy for Sango, she just never thought Miroku was Sango's type. And Sango never knew Kagome's feelings, so she couldn't be mad.

But now, she had no one to talk to. Her only other best friend was Inuyasha, but he was too busy with his new girlfriend Kikyo, that there was no point in trying to talk to him. Inuyasha was the only one who knew Kagome's secret too.

So now, she just sits in her room and eats ice cream and pizza, her two favorite foods, while lying to Sango and saying she's sick.

Plus she keeps reliving that moment over and over again.

_One week earlier_

_'Today is the day I tell him.' Kagome thought to herself. She had been friends with Miroku since they were four and liked him since 8th grade. Now she was ready to tell him how she really felt._

_She made her way towards his favorite shade tree, where she knew he would be._

_When Kagome turned the corner, she saw Miroku and Sango kissing. It broke her heart into a million pieces. She turned to walk away, but Miroku spotted her._

_"Hey Kags! What's up?" He yelled to her._

_She turned back around and casually walked over to her friends._

_Miroku was wearing a black volcom shirt with baggy pants. His short, black hair was tied back in a low ponytail. The shirt helped bring out his unique purple eyes._

_Sango was wearing a red tube top with skinny jeans. Her dark brown hair was tied up in a high ponytail, but still reached past her shoulders. Her hazel eyes were glittering with happiness._

_"Hey guys. What's going on over here?" Kagome asked, trying to keep her voice from shaking._

_"Oh my god Kagome, you'll never believe it! Miroku just asked me to be his girlfriend!" Sango practically yelled._

_"Oh that's great!" Kagome tried to smile, but almost cried instead._

_"Are you alright?" Miroku asked._

_"Ya. I just haven't been feeling very well. I'm going to go back to our dorm, Sango. I'm really happy for you guys though." Kagome managed to smile slightly then turned away, as the tears started falling._

_"Ok. I'll come by and check on you later. I'll talk to your professors(SP?) too. Just get some rest." Sango said._

_Kagome did a thumbs up and kept on walking the other way._

And that's when the lie of being sick began. And continued for a week.

Kagome glanced at the clock. It read 9:04.

'I guess I should go to classes tomorrow. I can't keep going on like this.' Kagome put her ice cream away, set her alarm clock for six, and laid down. She was asleep within a minute.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2 Friends or Enemies?**

_Riinnggg!!_

Kagome rolled over and turned off her alarm clock. Reluctlently(SP?) she got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to shower.

When she left the bathroom twenty minutes later, she was wearing a grey t-shirt, skinny jeans, and grey converse. Her hair was straightened and she had light make-up on.

Kagome walked to the kitchen, smelling the sweet aroma of coffee.

"Good morning. It's nice to see you're coming to classes again." Sango said, smiling at her best friend. She was wearing a black v-neck shirt, skinny jeans, and black flats. Her hair was also straightened but she wasn't wearing make-up.

"Ya, I figured if I miss anymore classes, I'll fall way behind." Kagome said, before taking a huge gulp of her delicious coffee.

"No way. With your grades, that's impossible. Who's the one here on full ride scholarship?" Sango teased.

"Still. That work you've been bringing me is getting harder by the day." Kagome checked her cell phone, wanting to leave in time so she wasn't late for her first day back. It was seven. She had 30 minutes.

"Want me to make breakfast?" Sango asked. Kagome's stomach growled. "I'll take that as a yes."

The two girls giggled.

They made small talk until Sango was finished.

When Kagome took the first bite of Sango's special pancakes, her month almost melted. "Sango, these are amazing. Your going make a great cook one day."

"Ya, I hope so. Miroku said he'd help too." Sango smiled. Kagome almost flinched at his name. Sango had been bringing her full reports of the days with Miroku and Kagome was getting used to hearing it. But it still hurt.

"Well I better get going. Thanks for breakfast. I'll see you at lunch." Kagome said, setting her plate in the sink.

"Alright. Don't forget all your work. And don't over exert yourself. You were sick for a long time."

"Yes, Mom." Kagome smirked at Sango as she closed the front door.

Kagome's first three classes went by quick. She had lunch next. She wasn't looking forward to being the 5th wheel with Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kikyo.

When the bell rang the professor called Kagome to the front and lectured her for 15 minutes about missing class.

By the time he was finished, she was running way late on meeting her friends.

After she got her lunch, she was rushing so fast that she didn't watch where she was going and ran into someone. Both their lunches went everywhere.

"Dammit. I'm so sorry. I should've watched where I was going." Kagome fell to the ground and cried. 'I should've just stayed in bed. Today sucks!' She thought to herself.

"Hey, don't cry. It was just food. Your not hurt are you?" A deep voice said.

Kagome shook her head. She could sense a demon. When she finally stopped crying and opened her eyes, there was a hand in front of her. She took it and was pulled up by a strong grip.

When she lifted her head, all she could do was stare. There in front of her was the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen.

He had long silver hair and amber eyes, just like Inuyasha. On his forehead there was a blue crescent moon and red marking on his cheeks. He was wearing a plain blue shirt and blue jeans.

"Hey!" The man yelled, startling Kagome.

"Huh? Oh sorry." Kagome lowered her head.

"Don't worry about it. Why don't I buy you another lunch. You can eat with me and tell me what's wrong instead of buying your food." He said.

"Uh...sure. I guess." Kagome was a little unsure, but this guy was nice, so why not.

She walked with him and reordered her lunch.

They sat under a different shade tree from the one Kagome usually sat at with her friends.\

They both ate in silence.

When the man finished eating, he spoke.

"Well, first tell me why your here, at this school." He said.

"I want to become a teacher someday. I'm on a full ride scholarship. My family doesn't have much money, so that was the only way for me to attend this school. I'm about halfway through my first year since I started late." Kagome explained.

"Why did you start late?"

"My grandpa passed away."

"Oh, I'm sorry to here that. So can you tell me why you were crying earlier?"

Kagome went on to tell this man she didn't even know everything about Miroku. He was surprisely easy to talk to.

By the end of Kagome's story, the man looked disgusted.

"Love. It's the most revolting emotion there is. Why do all humans think it's so great?"

"Excuse me? Being in love is an amazing feeling!" Kagome nearly shouted, her blood boiling.

"It's absolutely pointless. Why is it so amazing when your heart gets broken? What's so great about that?"

"Do you have any idea what your saying? How can you not want to be in love?"

"Because it just causes pain."

"No, it doesn't. It makes you feel wonderful."

"Until your heart is shattered."

"Why do you have to be like that?" Kagome asked.

"I know the truth. I've seen it happen to my worthless father. Love and hate are the same feelings to me. Why would anyone want to be unhappy? Why would you want to fall in love even though you know you'll get hurt in the end? It's much easier my way."

"You heartless, stupid, idiotic bas-"

"Kagome?" Sango ran over to her friend who looked about to explode.

Kagome calmed down a little by seeing Sango.

"We've been looking everywhere for you. Who's this?" Sango said.

The man stood and started walking away.

"Wait! I never got your name!" Kagome yelled after the stranger.

"It's Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru Taisho." And then he was gone.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome said aloud to herself.

"Who was that?" Sango asked.

"I have no idea." Kagome said.

Later that night Inuyasha stopped by Kagome and Sango's dorm.

"Hey Sango, Kagome. Can I talk to outside for a sec, Kagome?"

The two walked out into the hall.

"Hey how're you taking the whole Miroku, Sango thing?" Inuyasha asked.

At the sound of Miroku's name, Kagome got pissed again. "Why do you care? You're shoved so far up KIkyo's ass!" She yelled.

"Ok, sorry. I'll take my sympathy elsewhere." Inuyasha turned to walk away.

"Wait, Inuyasha. I'm sorry." Kagome said, grabbing is arm.

"Now that's the Kags I know." He smirked. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I guess. I think I'll be ok. Sango's really happy, and that's all I want."

"Don't you want to be happy?"

"I'll just have to wait to find my happiness. Hey Inuyasha, what's your last name?"

"Taisho. Why?"

"Do you have a brother?"

"How did you know that?"

"I met him today. Sesshomaru, right?"

"Kagome, stay away form him." Inuyasha pleaded.

"Why? He seemed nice."

"Me and him, we're mortal enemies. Plus he hates humans. Please, I don't want you hurt." Inuyasha grabbed her by her shoulders.

"Alright alright. Thanks for worrying. Now go back to your dorm. It's late. I'll see you tomorrow." Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha.

"Ok. Goodnight." Inuyasha started down the hall.

"Night." Kagome went back inside while pondering Inuyasha's strange reaction.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was throwing things at the wall.

"Dammit! Why do I keep thinking about that stupid love hungry human?! I don't care for those creatures at all! Leave me alone, you wench!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3 Date or Disaster?**

**A/N: I hope no one minds that I'm going to practice my Japanese a little in this chapter. This is the only one I use it in, except maybe a few words here in there in other chapters. I hope it doesn't bug anyone. Well, enjoy!!**

The next day went by slow. Kagome looked everywhere for Sesshomaru, but never found him.

At lunch she went to the place they ate the day before, but he wasn't there.

She was on her way to her last class when she saw someone with silver hair walk into the same room as she was going to. Kagome walked in and saw that it was Sesshomaru. She was about to call his name when she remembered Inuyasha's warning. '_I need to talk to him though. I don't know why, demo(but) I feel a strong pull towards him. Like he needs my help. If I think I'm in danger, I'll back out.'_

She looked over towards Sesshomaru and saw there was an empty seat next to him.

Kagome acted clueless as she made her way over to that seat and sat next to him. She started rummaging through her things, trying to get his attention.

Sesshomaru eventually noticed her, but only because she was making so much noise that he was getting irritated.

"Will you shut...Well we meet again." His anger faded into a small smirk as he noticed it was Kagome.

"Oh, Konnichi wa(good afternoon) Sesshomaru. I didn't even know you had this class. I've never seen you in here before." Kagome said, acting natural.

"Hai(yes/ya), my father thinks I'll need it when I succeed his business." Sesshomaru sounded uninterested though his face showed no emotion.

"I've been trying to find you all day. Even though you really pissed me off yesterday, I wanted to thank you for listening to me and buying me lunch."

"It's not my fault your such a love hungry human. And your welcome."

"Why are you so against love? It can't just be because of your father." Kagome said. Before Sesshomaru could answer, the professor walked in.

About five minutes into class, Kagome received a note from Sesshomaru.

_Come out to dinner with me tonight and I'll tell you why. My treat._

_-Sesshomaru_

Kagome looked over at him and nodded her head yes.

'_Damn, why did I do that? I don't want to go out with this girl, or tell her about Rin. Ah, who am I kidding, of course I do! But I can't. I'll just call her later and cancel.'_ Sesshomaru thought to himself.

When the bell finally rang, Kagome handed Sesshomaru a piece of paper with her dorm and phone number on it.

"I guess I'll pick you up around 5:30?" Sesshomaru said, keeping his cold face.

"Ok. I'll see you then. Ja ne!(See ya!)" Kagome waved and walked off to find Sango.

'_I'll call her at five. There's just no way I can go out with her. I'm already to attached. There's no one I can take the chance of going through that much pain again.' _Sesshomaru thought to himself and he walked back to his dorm.

At around five that night, Sesshomaru put his plan into action.

Kagome was about to get in the shower when her phone rang. (Kagome. **Sesshomaru.**)

"Mushi mushi?(Hello?)"

**"Hey Kagome, it's Sesshomaru."**

"Oh, hi. Is there something you needed?"

**"Um...well...actually I just wanted to say I'll be a little late picking you up. Is six ok?"**

"Hai, sure. I'll see you then. Matta ne!(See ya! Another way.)"

Sesshomaru and Kagome hung up at the same time.

Kagome smiled happily, while Sesshomaru threw his phone against the wall, almost breaking it.(A/N: Just in case anyone's wondering, he can throw stuff all the time because he doesn't have a roommate. Not that he would let his roommate boss him around anyways. Hehe.)

'_Dammit! I'm such a baka!(Stupid, idiot) Now I've really messed up. Well, I guess I have no choice.'_

At six, Kagome's doorbell rang. She went and answered it, expecting Sesshomaru to be there. Of course, he was. He was wearing a plain black shirt and slightly baggy pants.

"Konban wa!(Good evening!) Would you like to come in while I finish up real quick?" Kagome said cheerfully.

"Hai." Sesshomaru walked in and casually sat on her couch, taking in his surroundings.

The living room didn't have much, seeing as it was small. The only furniture, other than the couch he was sitting on, was a small coffee table with three "People's" magazines on it. There was a small entertainment center in front of him with a TV and DVD player set up, pushed against the wall. It contained pictures of Kagome and what Sesshomaru concluded to be her roommate and their families. It had a few DVD's on it as well. The walls were painted an off white, with nothing on them.

Next he looked towards the kitchen. It was even smaller. There was a small refrigerator with a freezer attached to Sesshomaru's left. Straight forward was a counter. On it was a bowl of fruit and a laptop. Behind that was a stove with two pots setting on it. Over it was a small hanging cabinet. Next to the stove was a small amount of counter space, where there were dishing out drying. To his right was a sink that connected back to the counter, which ended three quarters of the way back to the wall, so there was enough room to walk in. The wall was also an off white.

When Sesshomaru looked down the hall, he could see a closed door with a light on. He could tell it was Kagome's room because he recognized her smell inside it. Straight back was another door, a bathroom, according to his nose. He knew there was another door on the left that must've been Kagome's roommate's room, because he didn't know the smell.

Just then Kagome opened the door to the room with the light on and walked towards Sesshomaru flicking the light off.

Kagome was wearing a white shirt that had butterflies on it, with a mini-jean skirt, that reached the middle of her thighs. She had on black wedge heels. _'She looks gorgeous!_' Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"To much?" Kagome asked when he didn't say anything.

"Lie, lie(no, no) you look great. Come on, let's get going."

When they reached their destination, Kagome looked out her window to see a huge Red Lobster sign on top of the building.

"Wow, fancy place. How do you plan to afford it?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru looked at her like she had two heads. "You are best friends with my half brother, right?"

"Hai. How did you know that?"

"He called me last night and told me to leave you alone. Anyways, our family has a lot of money. My father owns a lot of businesses. Didn't I mention that before?"

"You did say something about taking over your father's business, 'not businesses.' I wonder why Inuyasha never said anything. Although, I have never been to his house. Hm." Kagome said the last part more to herself.

"Well, let's get going. We do have classes tomorrow so I don't want to get back to late." Sesshomaru opened his door and quickly walked around the blue 2001 Mustang to open Kagome's.

"Well, aren't you just the gentlemen." Kagome smiled brightly at the inyoukai, now standing next to her.

"I try to show my manners in public." Sesshomaru said calmly, although a slight blush appeared across his cheeks. Luckily, Kagome didn't notice.

When they were almost to the door, Kagome tripped over a crack in the cement. Before Sesshomaru could catch her, her knee collided with the ground. He couldn't smell her pain, only her blood.

"Are you ok?" Sesshomaru asked, a hint of worry clouding his voice, unintentionally

"Daijoubu.(I'm fine.)" Kagome put her hand over the cut. Then a pink light started to surround her hand. When she moved it back, there was no sign showing she had scraped her knee. Sesshomaru gave her a weird look.

"What, you didn't know I was a miko?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru shook his head while offering his hand to help her up.

"Arigatou.(Thank you.)" Kagome said, wiping her hands on her skirt, to get rid of the dirt and rubble.

The "couple" walked into the restaurant and were seated by one of the hostesses.

After they ordered, Kagome excused herself to the restroom so she could freshen' up.

'_Great, she's a miko. That makes it even harder on me. As soon as she gets really pissed, I could be purified with just a touch of her hand, with how strong her powers are. But I've got to get out of telling her about Rin. Although I don't think I can. I might as well just tell her. It'll do me no good to not tell her.'_ While Sesshomaru was still deep in thought, Kagome returned to the table.

'_God, he could be a little more into this. He did invite me. And what was up with that weird look he gave me when I used my powers?...Well, he is pretty hot. But sometimes I wish he would just lighten up a little.'_

The two were both still deep in thought when their food came. The waitress tried to bring them back to reality by snapping her fingers in their face's.

Kagome turned to look at her had disturbed her when she saw the waitress looking very irritated.

"Oh, gomen nasai.(sorry.) Sesshomaru!" Kagome said.

"Huh? What the-"Sesshomaru looked over to see the very irritated person still holding their food.

Having both customers attention, she set the food in front of them.

They started eating silently, until Sesshomaru broke it.

"So, how long have you been a miko?" He asked.

"Well, my grandfather was a priest, so he had my neighbor, Kaede, start training me when I was five. Apparently, I'm some reincarnation of this sacred priestess that lived 500 years ago. I don't know it's some strange myth. Anyways, by the time I was ten, I had surpassed Kaede's miko powers greatly. Then I just trained on my own. During summer I train for a couple of hours a day, but there's just no time once school starts." Kagome explained.

Sesshomaru nodded his head, indicating he understood.

They went back to eating silently again. This time, Kagome broke it.

"So, are you ready to tell me why you're so against love?" Kagome asked. "You did say you would."

Sesshomaru took a deep breath, then sighed.

"When I was in high school, there was this girl I dated, Rin. We went out for a really long time. Like three years. I fell for her, hard. She was all I ever thought about, and I hated it. Then, during my senior year, I caught her cheating on me. Like I said, I was totally head over heals for this girl, so we were mated. This guy knew it too, Naraku. I was devastated. I didn't know what to do with myself. Then a week later, Naraku murdered Rin. Apparently she refused to sleep with him and was racked with guilt over what she did to me. So he killed her. He got 25 to life in prison. Ever since then, I've hated humans, and love." Sesshomaru finished sadly.

By this time, they were both done eating. Kagome reached her hand across the table and gently set it on his. "Gomen nasai, Sesshomaru. I didn't realize you had been through so much." She looked at him sympathetically.

"Of course you didn't. You're just anther baka human who can't mind their own business! I'm going to the bathroom." Sesshomaru said angrily, standing up and walking away.

"Ahou.(Idiot/stupid. A/N: I'm not sure on the spelling.) I was just trying to help." Kagome said quietly to herself.

Then she heard a man's voice behind her.

"Hello beautiful. Long time no see."


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch.4 Sick**

Kagome turned around, not sure if that was the right thing to do. She had a bit of a bad past with guys, considering she had turned so many down, being to caught up in Miroku to care about anyone else. Inuyasha would always protect her when they got to pushy about it.

When Kagome decided to turn around, ice blue eyes were staring straight at her.

"Koga!" Kagome yelled, standing up and hugging him. Koga was one of the guys she turned down, but instead of hating her they became good friends. He knew a little about her liking Miroku, but not that she was in love with him.

"Hey, Kags! It's been a long time. How are you?" Koga said, a huge smile plastered on his face.

"I've been pretty good. College is so much different than high school. It's more than I expected." Kagome laughed a little.

"Ya, I know what you mean. I heard about your gramps. Is everything ok wiht your family?" Koga had always been good friends with her family, even before high school.

"It's been...alright. I guess. Mom's been pretty upset. He was my dad's father, but after Dad died, he became Mom's dad too, you know? Then I left right after. I was a little worried at first, but she seems to be ok. She still has Sota, of course." Kagome explained, a said smile playing on her lips.

While Kagome was catching up with Koga, Sesshomaru came out of the bathroom. He saw the two, and how Kagome smiled, and instantly became jealous.

Not sure what was wrong with himself, Sesshomaru quietly walked over to the cashier and paid the bill. Then he returned to his table, were Kagome was still standing.

"Oh, hey, Sesshomaru. This is-" Kagome was cut off.

"I don't who he is. I'm leaving. Have fun with your boyfriend." Sesshomaru said coldly, while walking away.

"Hey! What the hell is your problem? Sorry, Koga. I'll see you around, k?"

"Do you want me to take you home?" Koga asked.

"No, it's ok. Your meeting your girlfriend right?" Koga only nodded. "Ok, I've really got to go. I'll call you soon." With that, Kagome ran out the door.

When she got to Sesshomaru's car, he was starting it up and the door was locked. He rolled down his window.

"Go away. Get a ride with that filthy wolf for all I care." Sesshomaru was obviously still fuming.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I was just-"

"I don't care! Now move so I can leave!"

Kagome slightly backed up and Sesshomaru sped out of the parking lot and down the street.

"Bastard. Now what am I going to do?" She took out her cell phone, only to see it had no service. "Great. How can this get any worse?" Kagome went and sat on the bench in front of the resturant and thought through her options.

Finally she decided on walking. The school wasn't too far.

She soon found it was the worst idea she could possibly come up with, as it started raining.

"Dammit. Ugh, guess I'll call Sango." She took out her phone. Then, looked at it disappointed. "If I freakin had service!" With nothing else to do, Kagome walked the rest of the way back to her dorm.

When she finally got back twenty minutes later, Kagome was soaked to bone. After she opened the door, the first thing she saw was Miroku on the couch with a sleeping Sango in his arms.

Miroku looked up at the sound of the door opening, seeing Kagome standing in the doorway, about to collapse.

"Kagome, are you ok?" He said, trying not to wake his girlfriend.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I'm just going to go to bed." She tried to walk, but fell against the wall.

Miroku got up as quickly as could, practically running to Kagome.

"What happened? I thought you were on a date." Miroku said, helping her up. He wrapped her arm over his shoulders and walked with her to her room.

"With Koga...he got mad...left...walked home...started raining..." Kagome could barely talk, as she panted form exhaustion.

Miroku grabbed a pair of her PJs and quickly put them on her, not a single perverted thought in his mind, only worry. He felt her forehead.

"Oh my god, Kagome. Your burning up! Lay down. I'll go get the thermometer" Miroku walked out. When he came back a minute later, Kagome was asleep.

"You're so reckless sometimes. Jeeze. Sleep well." Miroku took the thermometer out of her mouth and gently kissed her forehead before flipping of her light and walking out. '_Even when I'm with Sango, I still love Kagome. But it doesn't matter, since she'll never love me back. That's why I must move on. And, plus, I'm slowly starting to fall for Sango.'_

The next morning Kagome woke up at 8:45. 

"Oh my god! My first class is already almost over! Crap!" She jumped out of bed, then felt lightheaded and sat back down.

"Well, if I hurry I can make it to my second class, I guess." Kagome get up and started to get ready, skipping a shower.

Once she was finished, she went to kitchen. On the counter was a note and a small bag. The note said:

_Kagome,_

_Your had a temp. of 104 so I went and got you some soup and sprite. I hope feel better in the morning, but don't push yourself. Oh and look in the freezer. I got you something special._

_-Miroku_

Kagome smiled lightly to herself. _'No matter how much I try, I can't get over him. His kindness shows in everything he does.'_ She looked in the bag to see 3 cans of chicken noodle soup and 2 bottles of sprite. When she looked in the freezer, there was a huge carton of her favorite ice cream. '_God I love him!'_

She looked over at the clock. It read 9:15.

"Well, I've got ten minutes to get to class. Just enough time." Kagome grabbed her stuff headed off to class.

Everyone was pretty surprised to see Kagome up and out of bed and tried to get her to go back, but she refused to.

It was now lunch. Kagome just ate an apple and drank some juice, enjoying her friends' company.

"Are you sure you're ok? You've been coughing sneezing all day. And you looked like you were about to pass out earlier when you yelled at Inuyasha." Miroku said, obviously worried. Everyone was, even Kikyo.

"Guys, I'm fine. The fever is gone. It's just a small cold now." Kagome smiled, reassuring everyone for the tenth time that day.

After a few more minutes of talking, Inuyasha noticed Sesshomaru walking towards them.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked, getting up and standing in front of Kagome.

Everyone turned to look at who had gotten Inuyasha so pissed off. Kagome almost gasped, seeing the man who had caused her to get such a bad fever.

"I would like to speak to Kagome." Sesshomaru said calmly.

"Like hell you will! She had a terrible fever because of you, you selfish bastard!"

"It's not my fault her boyfriend wasn't willing to take her home." Sesshomaru said, getting angry.

"That was her friend from high school, you idiot!" Sango yelled.

"Kagome, get out of here." Inuyasha said.

She stood up and started to walk away, feeling lightheaded from all the yelling.

After getting about five feet away, all the noises got louder, making Kagome collapsed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch.5 Hospital Visit**

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, only to see hazel ones staring straight at her.

"Kagome! Oh, thank god your awake!" Sango screamed, relief showing on her face.

"Huh? What happened?" Kagome asked, totally confused.

"You passed out. The doctor said your body was just tired because the fever wasn't gone yet and you were moving around to much. You should've stayed in bed." Sango explained, giving her friend an 'I-told-you-so' look.

"Look, Sango, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to worry you guys."

"It's alright. Let me go get the others." Sango said, smiling.

"Wait, who's 'the others'?"

"Miroku, Inuyasha, Kikyo, and...Sesshomaru." Sango was quieter when she said the last name.

"What! Why the hell is he here? It's his fault I'm in here! Now I have to pay a freakin hospital bill too!" Kagome yelled.

"I'm sorry. We couldn't get him to leave. But he's seriously worried. When you collapsed, I actually saw a hint of fear in his eyes. Even Inuyasha was surprised when I told him that."

"Really? It's true that he never shows any emotion." Kagome started to calm down. "Alright go get everyone."

Sango returned barely a minute later with a group of relieved people behind her.

"It's great to see your awake Kagome." Miroku said, sporting a lovely red handprint. (A/N: I wanted to put his true character in here too. Haha.)

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Being a pervert again?" Miroku just smiled sheepishly.

"Damn hentai." Sango mumbled under her breath.

"Hey Kags. Sorry about before. If I didn't make you run off..." Inuyasha trailed off. His beautiful amber eyes showed only worry and concern. Not even a hint of anger was left.

"Don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault at all." Kagome smiled, to show she wasn't lying.

"Well, it's great to see your feeling better." Kikyo said, surprising everyone. She wasn't usually nice to Kagome, considering they used to hate each other. Kikyo was jealous because Inuyasha and Kagome were together for a long time in the past, before Inuyasha screwed it up, with some help from Kagome. Eventually they both got sick of trying and only hurting the other or getting hurt that they gave up and broke up. So, when Inuyasha and Kikyo got together, she didn't want "her man" friends with Kagome. Finally, she gave in and they became "friends." More like they acted nice to each other, then said things behind the other's back.

"Thanks, Kikyo." Kagome said. She then looked at Sesshomaru. Neither said anything, they just stared.

"Uh, guys, let's give them some time to talk." Sango said, ushering everyone out.

"So, I heard you were worried." Kagome was now glaring at him.

"Ya, right. I'm sure you heard that lie from that girl, Sango."

"Why would she lie?"

"Because she's just another stupid, worthless, hum-"

**SMACK!**

Sesshomaru brought his hand up to his face, where a small red mark had appeared because of Kagome's slap.

"What was that for?" Sesshomaru yelled, anger showing all over his face.

Kagome just laughed.

"Why the hell are you laughing? You hit me!"

"You're mad." Kagome said, giggling.

"Of course I'm mad! You just slapped me!"

She shook her head. "You never show any emotion." Sesshomaru stopped fuming to think about this. '_She's right. I make sure to never show my emotions. So why did this girl break through my barrier so easily? The only other person to do that was-' _

"Sesshomaru!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry." He said looking at the confused girl. "So are you still pissed at me?"

"Yes," Kagome simply said.

"What? Why?"

"That slap was for insulting my friend. I'm sick because of you and now I have to pay a hospital bill. That's why I'm still mad."

"I already paid the bill." Sesshomaru said quietly.

"What?"

"I knew this was my fault and that you don't have much money. I felt bad, so I paid the full bill."

"Really?" Kagome asked, still in shock.

"Yes, really! Now will you stop being mad?"

"Why do you care? I thought I was just another stupid human?" Kagome said mockily.(A/N: I don't even know if that's a real word.)

"I'm sorry, ok? I don't know what it is about you, but you've got to be something special to be able to get to me like you do. I want to get to know you better. So, please, just give me a chance to make it up to you?" Sesshomaru pleaded, while silently cursing himself for being so weak.

"Fine."

Just then Sango walked in. "Are you guys done yet? Kagome's been released and I'd really like to get out of here."

"Ya, ya, just let me change back into my cloths. Sesshomaru, leave." Kagome said, getting out of bed and pointing towards the door.

"You really piss me off sometimes." He said.

Kagome only smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch.6 Second Chance**

When they arrived back at school, everyone forced Kagome to go straight to bed. And the next day, Sango made her skip all her classes.

That night, everyone came by to see how she was, except Kikyo.

"How's everything going Kags? You feeling better?" Miroku asked.

"I'm fine. I wanted to go to class today but nooo, Sango made me stay here." Kagome rolled her eyes at her smiling friend.

"I'm sorry, but you needed more rest. I promise you can go tomorrow." Sango said.

"Ya, ya."

"Hey, at least there weren't any trips to the hospital today." Inuyasha chimed in.

Sango giggled.

"Not helping, Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled playfully.

Just then they heard a knock on the door. Sango went to answer it, and came back with Sesshomaru. "He was walking away when I opened the door." She explained to her confused friends.

"I heard people talking. I didn't want to disturb you." Sesshomaru said, almost sounding shy.

Well, you did. Now leave!" Inuyasha was already mad.

"Inuyasha! Don't be so rude!" Kagome gently smacked his head and glared.

Sango looked nervously at Miroku, who understood.

"I think it's time for us to go see that movie now, Inuyasha. Rest up Kagome. I'll see you tomorrow Sango." Miroku kissed Sango on the cheek, making Kagome flinch slightly hugged Kagome, then dragged Inuyasha out the front door, ignoring his loud cursing,

There was a awkward silence between the three people remaining in the room.

"Uh, I'm going to go and get you more coup, ok Kagome?" Sango said, trying to get away from her friend and Sesshomaru.

"And ice cream!" Kagome yelled. They both started laughing. Sesshomaru only looked back and forth between the two, not understanding what was so funny.

"Alright. I'll be back soon." Sango, said, and made her way out the door. 'I'll make sure to take longer so Kags has some time to work things out with Sesshomaru. She seems so much more alive around him, and happy.'

Inside the dorm, the awkward silence returned, and lasted for about five minutes.

"So…um…How are you feeling?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Fine." Kagome answered.

"Ok, well…"

"Sesshomaru, if you have something to say, say it." Kagome got up off her bed and stood in front of him.

"I just wanted to check on you."

"Ok. So you did. Why are you still here?"

"You don't have to be so rude."

"Uh, I'm sorry. I just have a really bad headache." Kagome said, putting a hand to her forehead.

Sesshomaru replaced it with his own. "Hm. You are a little warm. Maybe you should lay down."

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Plus, if Sango knows I'm not feeling good, I'll have to stay here again tomorrow." Kagome sat back down, sighing heavily.

"Are you sure? You don't look so good." Sesshomaru sat down next to her.

"You look worried." She said.

"I am worried."

"No, I can read it on your face. This is the second time you've showed me emotion."

"I…but…no…it's just…" While Sesshomaru continued to stutter, Kagome leaned toward him. She gently touched his face, startling him.

"You don't have to be afraid to show me your emotions. I'm not her."

"But you're in love with him."

"For you, I would get over him. I would give up on him. For you, I _will._"

"So you want to be with me?"

"I'm not sure why, but yes, I do. Very much. We barely know each other, but I feel a strong pull to you, like I need you, and you need me."

Before anything else could be said, Sesshomaru leaned down and captured Kagome's lips in a passionate kiss. Just like Kagome had said, Sesshomaru needed her. He needed her to help mend his heart. And she needed him for the same reason.

They knew Sango would be back any minute, but neither cared. They knew things would be complicated if they became a couple, but again, neither cared.

Just as they expected, Sango walked into Kagome's room less than a minute later. She was surprised by what was happening right in front of her, but in a way saw it coming. She was extremely happy for Kagome.

When Sesshomaru heard Sango, he pulled away, and put his cold face back on, hiding his newly revealed emotions, the ones he thought would never surface again.

"Hey Sango." Kagome said shyly.

Sango just smiled and walked to the kitchen. "We'll talk later." Kagome heard her say.

"Don't you have good hearing or something?" Kagome asked, glaring playfully at Sesshomaru.

He just smirked. "Sorry. I was so into you, I wasn't paying attention to sounds around me." Sesshomaru stated, gently kissing Kagome's neck.

"So, the evil Sesshomaru has a smile! It's nice to see one lies somewhere on that stone cold face." She pushed him away. "Come on. I want my ice cream. Oh, and you still have to do something to make up for me being sick."

"Wasn't that enough?" Sesshomaru said as they walked into the kitchen, where Sango was.

"Wasn't what enough?" Sango looked at Kagome. "Did I miss something or was that all that happened."

"Sango!" Kagome smacked her friend's hand. "I could ask the same of you and Miroku." Sango turned ten shades or red. "Uh-huh. That's what I thought." Kagome laughed, though inside, it hurt. But she had promised Sesshomaru she'd get over Miroku, and she planned to keep that promise. She tried her best to hide her emotion, but Sesshomaru still saw it in her eyes.

Instead or being angry with her, Sesshomaru gently took her hand in his, making the pay subside.

"So where do you guys keep your bowls?" He asked. They both looked at him confused. "You said you wanted ice cream right? I was going to put some in a bowl for you." Kagome just laughed. She stood up grabbed a spoon and the carton. When she started eating it without out a bowl, he was the one confused.

"What? You think I'm gunna dirty a bowl just for ice cream? This is so much easier." Kagome said.

"You are weird people. We'll, it's getting late, so I should go. Get some rest tonight, and I'll see you tomorrow if you're feeling better." Sesshomaru leaned down and gently kissed Kagome's cheek. He walked to the front door and went into the hall. He heard then start talking, so he decided to stay and listen.

"So, are you guys an official couple now?" Sango asked.

"I'm not sure. But I know I like him, a lot. After not having a boyfriend for almost four years, it's nice to have these feelings again." Kagome said, smiling.

"Good, I'm happy for you. After everything that you went through with Inuyasha, I think you deserve someone like Sesshomaru. And between you and me, I think Inuyasha is just jealous, and that's why he doesn't want you with Sesshomaru. Anyways, just figure out what your relationship status is, and you'll be good." They both laughed.

"Your definitely right on that one. Well, I better get to bed. I would really like to go to class tomorrow." Kagome said, putting the ice cream away.

"You mean see Sesshomaru?"

"That too!" Kagome giggled and walked to her room.

Sesshomaru pondered on the statement about Inuyasha, but didn't dwell on it for too long. Once he heard Kagome's bedroom door close, he headed back to his own dorm, only one thing on his mind, Kagome. And, where to walk.)

The next morning, Kagome woke up feeling great. She decided to go to class. So both her and Sango headed to their first class together.

Kagome was leaving her fourth period class, when someone pushed her against a wall.

"You're pretty hot. Wanna come back to my room?" Kagome recognized the guy as Onigumi.

"Get away from me." She said through gritted teeth, as a pink light started to surround her.

"Oh, come on. You're a hot girl. I'm a hot guy. We were practically made for each other." Onigumi smirked.

"I think you should get your filthy hands off of my girlfriend, before I break every single one of your fingers off." Came a voice.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled happily.

Naraku backed off. "Ok man. I'm gone." He took off, and fast.

Kagome ran straight to Sesshomaru and grabbed onto his shirt. "Thank you. If you wouldn't have come, my miko powers would've been exposed to everyone. No one but you, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kikyo know. I can't risk anyone finding out. It could and would put me in danger." She was almost crying.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you. So, does this make up for you getting sick?" Sesshomaru said, changing the subject.

"Hm." Kagome stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. He kissed back. "Now you have." Kagome smiled. Sesshomaru barely did, not letting his cold face break.

"So how did you know I'd be here?" Kagome asked.

"I ran into Sango earlier. She said you were here today and where I could find you before lunch. So, here I am." Sesshomaru explained.

"Oh, ok. So, did you mean it when you said I was your girlfriend?"

"Well, only if you want to be."

"Oh, yes. I do." Kagome kissed him again.

"Well, you want to go and eat?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes!" Kagome took his hand in hers and they walked to their favorite food place, the place where they met.

**A/N: Wow pretty long chapter!! I'm just happy to finally have a new chapter up on this story. I'm almost positive I will have another chapter up by tomorrow night. I still have to read a 400 page book by the 18****th**** when school starts so updating might be hard this week, depending on if the book is boring. Stupid honors summer homework!! Well, please R&R!! Thanks!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7 I Never Got Over You

Kagome sprinted to her first period class. It was already 7:58. Two minutes left to get to class.

The night before, her and Sesshomaru went out, and got back _really_ late.

Within the three weeks they had been dating, everything was going fairly well. They were just a normal couple: little fights, dates, some affection, and spending time together.

Kagome was slowly falling in love with Sesshomaru, and getting over Miroku.

They was only one problem. An annoying immature dog, Inuyasha.

Every time he saw them together, he would freak out. He was being way to overprotective of Kagome. She had to push him away from Sesshomaru at least three times a day. He just wouldn't quit. He was kind of like a jealous puppy, always wanting to be around her, but not wanting anyone else to be.

Kikyo was just about fed up with it too. 

She was happy Kagome had found someone else, but definitely didn't want her boyfriend to act so stupid over his ex. It was very depressing to her.

Kagome ran into her first class, barely beating the professor.

She made it to her seat, glaring at Sango on the way. When she sat down, she pulled out her phone to text Sango.

**Why didn't you wake me up?**

**Kagome**

**I tried. You wouldn't wake up!**

**Sango**

**Try harder next time! Jeeze.**

**Kagome**

**Sorry.**

**Sango**

**Uh, don't worry about it.**

**Kagome**

**So, how's things with Sesshomaru?**

**Sango**

**Great! He is an amazing guy!**

**Kagome**

"Kagome! Pay attention!" The professor yelled.

**Haha. You got in trouble!**

**Sango**

Kagome didn't text back this time.

That day at lunch, Sesshomaru had to leave early.

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked.

"One of my father's meetings. I'm sorry. I'll be back in time for our last so I'll see you then, k?" Sesshomaru said.

"Alright." He leaned down and gently kissed Kagome on the head, then took his leave.

When he was ear shot away, Inuyasha mumbled, "Good riddance." 

"Inuyasha! Stop being sick a jerk! Why won't you let me be happy?" Kagome yelled.

"Ya! Just leave her alone. I'm your girlfriend." Kikyo added.

"I just don't trust him! Kagome, he's my older brother, I think I know him better than you! Plus I've known him way longer! And I don't wan you getting hurt!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Ya, that's coming from the guy who shattered my heart into millions of pieces!"

"That was a long time ago! You shouldn't have brought that up!"

"Well it's the truth!" Kagome was almost in tears.

"Kagome, let's go. We don't need this crap form him." Sango said, glaring at Inuyasha. "Bye Miroku. I'll see you later." Sango added, as her and Kagome walked away.

"You idiot! Get over yourself!" Kikyo shouted, getting up and walking towards the dorms.

"You really are an idiot. Just leave Kagome alone. She's finally happy again. Why aren't you ok with that?" Miroku said.

"Dude, I know your not ok with this either. Come on, you _are_ still in love with her, right?" Inuyasha looked at Miroku, hoping he would take some kind of action.

"I have Sango to love now. Plus, Kagome would never feel that way about me. Just like you said, I'm just another friend to her. Nothing more, nothing less." Miroku looked down at the ground sadly.

"Go after her! If you try harder, you can win her over!" 

"No! I really like Sango. I just need to get over Kagome!" Miroku stood up and stormed away.

"Dammit. Guess I'll have to do this myself." Inuyasha said to himself.

That night, Inuyasha waited for Sesshomaru to leave before going to see Kagome. 

After knocking on the door, Kagome answered quickly, hoping Sesshomaru was coming back for some reason.

When she saw who it really was, her mood turned sour. "What do you want?"\

"Is Sango here?" He asked.

"No, why-" Before Kagome could finish, Inuyasha pushed her inside and started kissing her. Once she realized what was going on, she moved away from him.

"What the hell!" She yelled. "Inuyasha, what's wrong with you?"

"I never got over you Kagome. I'm still in love with you! Please, just give me another chance." Inuyasha responded.

"But Kikyo-"

"Forget about her! I never loved her, only you! I don't want you to be with anyone else!"

"You didn't care when I liked Miroku!"

"That's because I knew you two would never be together! You see, I told you Miroku didn't like you, and told him you didn't like him. He's been in love with you since before we even got together. Actually, he still is. I figured lying to you two would keep you free until I was ready-" Inuyasha realized what he was saying ad stopped short.

"What?! You lied to both of us? How dare you! You bastard! How could you deceive both of us like that? I thought we were your friends! I trusted you with my biggest secret, and you took advantage of it." Kagome was crying now. "I would never get back together with you! I hate you!" She pushed him out the door and slammed it in his face.

Kagome ran to her room and fell on her bed, barely able to breathe from crying so hard.

Sango was due home until at least midnight. Kagome knew she was safe to cry for a while since it was only nine.

But, with her luck, Sesshomaru called about ten minutes later.

"Hello?" She answered, trying to muffle her sobs.

"_Hey Kagome, I forgot my-wait, are you crying?"_

"Y-yes."

"_What happened?"_

"C-can you come over?"

"_Five minutes."_

And just like he said, five minutes later Sesshomaru was there.

Kagome pulled him into the dorm and cried against his chest. He didn't say anything or ask questions, just let her release her pain. When she quieted, he spoke.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Inuyasha-"

"That bastard! I'm going to beat the crap out of him! What did he do now?"

"He lied to me! He deceived me and Miroku! I could've been with Miroku years ago! But stupid Inuyasha had to ruin it for his own selfish desires! I was finally getting over him too! Then Inuyasha came over here and got me all confused again! But I'm falling in love with you, and I don't want you to leave me. What can I do?" Kagome whispered the last sentence, crying again.

Sesshomaru didn't know how to respond. He knew what it was like to be deceived by someone you trust. He knew how it felt. He just couldn't get over the fact that she had said she was falling in love with him. With that one sentence, he felt a stab to his heart. He wasn't sure if it was out of pain, or happiness.

"K-kagome are you really falling in love with me?"

She just nodded, still sobbing.

"B-but-"

Kagome pulled away. "I'm sorry. No I've upset you. I should've just kept my big mouth-"

Before she could finish, Sesshomaru started kissing her, and pulled her towards the couch, then on it.

They started making out, only breaking away so Kagome could catch her breath. During the time his lips were free, Sesshomaru would kiss along her jaw line and down her neck.

"Get over him. Stay with me. Don't ever leave me. I love you, Kagome. I need you. Please, don't deceive me." Sesshomaru said, now looking Kagome in her eyes.

"I'll always stay with you, I promise. I'll never deceive you, if you never deceive me. I will get over Miroku. I love you so much. And always remember, I'm not her, and I never will be." Kagome said panting.

Then two pulled slightly away from each other. Sesshomaru held Kagome, as she fell asleep in his arms.

**A/N: Yay!! Another chapter up!! Ok, the whole next chapter is dedicated to Inuyasha and Kagome, and their relationship before college. Hope everyone enjoys it!! It will be called What Inuyasha Did To Me. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!! Please R&R!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8 What Inuyasha Did to Me

It was Friday night. Kagome and Sesshomaru had been dating for over a month now. Sesshomaru has been wondering what happened between Kagome and his brother, but was to afraid to ask.

Kagome was planning on just staying the night over at Sesshomaru's, so he wanted to ask her while he had the chance.

She always seemed so tense when he tried to bring it up. He didn't want to upset her, but she's knew his past, why couldn't he know hers?

They were laying on his couch watching the movie, "The Dragonfly."

Sesshomaru decided now was the time. "What happened between you and Inuyasha?"

Kagome stiffened, then sighed.

Kagome and Inuyasha started out as normal friends. The more time they spent together, the closer they got. Eventually, they decided to get together. They started out like any other couple. Kagome was pretty shy at first, but soon got used to being with Inuyasha.

After about 8 months of being together, Kagome got a call from one of her friends.

"Hey Kags. How are you?" Yuki asked.

"I'm good. You?" Kagome answered.

"I'm ok. Actually, I need to talk to you about something."

"Go for it."

"Well, you're still with that Inuyasha guy, right?"

"Ya. Why would you bring him up?"

"Um…I was at a dance the other night and I kinda saw him kissing one of my friends. I'm sorry Kagome."

Kagome was totally dumbfounded. She had actually thought Inuyasha sincerely loved her.

The next day at school she confronted him.

"Is it true?" She asked.

"Is what true?" Inuyasha said, playing dumb.

"That you cheated on me! And don't give me one of your bull shit stories. I want the straight truth."

"What are you talking about? I love you babe. Why would I cheat on you?"

"Well one of my friends said you did."

"You should really stop believing everything people tell you. You know just as well as I do that no one wants us together." Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a hug then kissed her forehead. "You know I'd never hurt you. I love you."

Kagome smiled into his chest, believing every single word of his lie.

Kagome didn't find out about Inuyasha's lie until a month later, when she became best friends with the girl he cheated with. She also found out it wasn't only one girl, but two.

She was mad for a while, but was still so in love with him and was stupid enough to get back with him. I quote this straight from her, "It was the worst mistake of my life."

Later on, Kagome competed with another girl for Inuyasha. He was being his normal player self, and messing with both of them.

Kagome and the girl, Eri, later became good friends.

One day when Inuyasha tried to kiss Eri, even though he was with Kagome, she ended it for good. Both of them did. They decided to back out while they could, so they didn't get their hearts broken. And it turned out to be for the better that they chose to do that.

As silent tears slid down Kagome's face, Sesshomaru was speechless.

If he was right about the timing, Inuyasha and Kagome were together back when Sesshomaru and his brother were still close. Though Inuyasha never mentioned having a girlfriend.

Inuyasha had seemed like such a good kid, but unbeknownst to Sesshomaru, he was actually a heartbreaker.

"Ah, look at me, I have no reason to cry. What happened between me and your brother is nothing compared to what you've been through. I'm really sorry." Kagome said, interrupting Sesshomaru's thoughts.

"You have no reason to be sorry. Love is hard work, and we both learned that the hard way. The hardest part just happens to be the pain. My experience was just a bit harder than yours. But that doesn't make it any less wrong." Sesshomaru smiled down at Kagome.

She leaned up and gently kissed him. "God, I love you so much."

"I love you too."

The couple finished watching their movie and fell asleep together on that amazing Friday night.

The next day, Kagome figured it was time to have a talk with Inuyasha. She hadn't so much as glanced at him since he admitted to what he had done.

Kagome made up some stupid excuse as to why she wasn't speaking to him so she wouldn't have anything to explain to her friends.

It was about eleven in the morning when Kagome knocked on door 531, Inuyasha's room.

Unfortunately, Miroku answered. "Hey Kags. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I actually need to speak with Inuyasha. Is he here?" Kagome said.

"Um, ya. He's getting ready to go out with Kikyo, so come on in and I'll get him." Miroku opened the door so she could enter, then walked down the hall to get his half demon friend.

About five minutes later, he emerged dragging Inuyasha by his ear.

"Sorry Kagome. He was too busy staring at himself in the mirror." Miroku smiled. "Even though there isn't much there to look at. Nothing pretty at least."

Kagome giggled.

"Is there something you needed? I do have something planned in about thirty minutes and I'd like to be on time." Inuyasha said rudely.

"Well if you would stop being such a hard-head, I would talk to you. Damn." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to be in my room, ok guys?" Miroku backed away to his room, before things blew up.

The miko and the hanyou just stared at each other for a minute.

"I'm not sure why I'm here. But it has something to do with my conversation with your brother last night." Kagome stated.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha spat.

"Love is pain. Pain is love."

"What does that have to do with us?"

"It doesn't. Not really. But it made me think of you. It made me realize that even though you savataged(sp?) mine and Miroku's chance to be together, you actually helped a little. Now I have Sesshomaru, and he has Sango. Even though I still love him, and I don't know how he feels about me, but that's ok. Miroku was the pain part, and Sesshomaru is the love." Kagome explained.

"Kagome I-"

"Don't have to say anything. Let's just end it here and go back to being friends." She smiled.

"Are you sure you're not mad at me?"

"Well ya, I am. But, that's ok. For our friendship, I'm willing to sacrifice my anger. My feelings are going to have to be put aside just this once." Kagome glanced at the clock. "Well, I better get going. I don't want you to be late."

"Ya, you're probably right. Thanks…for, uh…coming by." Inuyasha walked to the door. "Bye Kags."

"Bye Inuyasha." She smiled and started back to her own dorm.

As soon as Inuyasha closed the door, he could smell anger, almost hate.

"What did Kagome mean when she said you savataged our chance to be together, hm Inuyasha? " He turned around to see a very upset Miroku.

"Miroku! I can explain!" Inuyasha didn't know what to do. He just got one friend back, and now he was about to lose another.

"Well I suggest you hurry."

"When you told me you liked Kagome, I was still in love with her. I wanted to give her more time to get over what I did to her so I could ask her out again. Then when Kagome told me a week later she liked you, I lied to both of you. I didn't know what else to do. I was still head over heals for her, and I wanted to make up what I did to her. I couldn't let you guys get together or I'd lose _my_ chance. Then the lie kept growing and growing. Finally I figured out a way to end it. I got you and Sango together. But that only drove Kagome into the arms of my brother, who is way worse than you. I was even more jealous than before. So I decided to tell her the truth, hoping she would break it off with my brother, get turned down by you, and come back to me. Instead she hated me and now you will too. I'm really sorry." Inuyasha looked at the ground sadly.

"I don't hate you. But seriously Inuyasha, what drove you to be that stupid? You were the one who led her to me in the first place, when you broke her fucking heart! Damn Inuyasha, when will you learn to stop being such an idiot! And what did you plan to do about Kikyo? Were you just going to break her heart too? How the hell is that fair?"

"I don't know what I was thinking, ok? What more do you want me to say? Yes, I was stupid and I am an idiot. But come on Miroku, I really love her!"

"Love? Really? Do you actually love Kagome? Or are you playing your stupid games with her heart again? God, Inuyasha, you could've thought about someone other than yourself for once! Kagome is over you! It's finished! And she liked me! But that wasn't the way you wanted things was it? It had to go your way, no matter how many hearts you broke! Kagome deserves so much better than a scum like you!"

"Stop it Miroku! I fucked up. I know that. I understand that. But come on, you were the one stupid enough to hide from her all through high school! If you would've confronted her, instead of hiding like a scared little kid, you would be together, wouldn't you?"

"Don't you dare go and blame this on me! This was your mistake, not mine! You can't seriously expect things to be any different if you wouldn't of screwed it up! Because you would've screwed it up when we were together! Just like you're trying to do now with your brother and Kagome. They're happy! So just stop and let them be! Why don't you try focusing on your girlfriend for once and not your stupid head games!"

"I'm not playing head games! I need Kagome. I miss her. I want her back with me. We're meant for each other, I know it."

"Don't even try and pull that bull shit. You know you'll just break her heart again. That's how you've always been, with every girl."

"But I've changed! I know I have! I just want another chance with her!"

"You're such a fucking liar! You know you haven't changed! Look at what you're doing to poor Kikyo! She did nothing to deserve this. Just like Kagome didn't deserve what you did to her three years ago."

They were both quiet for a minute, still fuming.

"I think you should go now. We don't want you to be late meeting your _girlfriend_ right? I hope you have a good time. We both need to calm down, right? I'll go meet up with Sango and-"

"Don't tell Sango! It will hurt her too much. This has got way out of hand already."

"I didn't plan on telling her. This will be better if it is just forgotten and we all move on. Now go. I'll see you later." Miroku turned and walked back to his room, trying to calm his nerves.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.9 Deceiving

After the big fight, Miroku stormed out of the dorm and went to find Sango. He had to think of some excuse as to why he was so mad, but it was worth it. He knew she was the only one who could calm him down at this point. Well, Kagome probably could to, but now that he knew the truth, he'd be tempted to do something and that could **not** happen.

Miroku took his time walking to his girlfriend's dorm, the whole way hoping Kagome wasn't home.

As he came up to their door, things started running through his head, bad things.

'What if Sango isn't home. And I can't control myself when I see Kagome? Or what if she is home and I blurt out the truth? Or, or-stop Miroku! Get a hold of yourself man! Just knock on the damn door!'

He slowly lifted his hand and knocked, just once, then two more times.

Unfortunately, Kagome _did_ answer. 

"Hey Roku. Sango is down by the pool. Someone needed her help on an assignment so they met in the quad area down there." Kagome said cheerfully.

Miroku swallowed the lump in his throat. "Uh, thanks Kags. I'll see you later." He turned to walk away.

"Hey, are you ok? You don't look so good Miroku." Kagome looked at him worriedly.

"Ya, I'm ok. I gotta go now. Thanks again." As Miroku walked quickly down the hall, Kagome watched him, wondering why he didn't just tell her the truth. She knew him to well, and knew there _was_ something wrong.

Miroku continued down the hallways heading towards the pool area. 'Kagome saw right through that lie, I know it. She would never fall for something like that.' He started to think of something he could tell Kagome when someone caught his eye in one of the halls he had just passed.

Miroku peeked his head around the corner, making sure not to be seen.

'I was right! That is Sango! And…I think that's…Onigumi! Why is she with that creep?' He thought to himself. He could hear them talking, not to clearly, but could make out some of the words.

"You…me…room…on." He heard Onigumi say.

"You…boyfriend…can't…him." Is what he got from Sango's sentence.

"Oh…on. Come…never know." Then Onigumi kissed Sango. She seemed to give into the kiss. Or maybe it was just Miroku's imagination. Either way, he ran, straight back to Kagome.

The young miko was laying down on her couch and talking with her boyfriend. Then the conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door. She got up and answered it, even though she would of rather just ignored it. She was very surprised by what she saw when she did.

"Miroku! What happened?" Kagome said, as soon as she saw her best friend standing in the doorway, almost crying.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Ya, of course!" She put the phone back to her ear. "I have to go Sesshomaru. I'll call you later."

"What's going on Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked, upset about getting ditched so suddenly.

"I'll explain later. I really need to go. I love you, bye." Before Sesshomaru could say anything, Kagome was gone. It was so unlike her to do that. Something really serious must be going on. So what the hell was it? 

Against his better judgment, Sesshomaru decided to go check it out. He was very worried about his girlfriend. Especially with her ex love being there.

Kagome set her phone down on the table, then sat by Miroku. "What happened?" She asked after a minute of silence.

So, he told her everything. About how he overheard her and Inuyasha, about their fight, and about seeing Sango. "She might've resisted, but she didn't look like she did. I don't even know. I was still so worked up from my fight with Inuyasha, I guess I didn't pay much attention." Miroku was in tears.

So Kagome just held him. The it dawned on her, he knew about her feelings for him.

Sesshomaru walked as fast as he possibly could to get to Kagome's dorm. Right before he got there, he bumped into Sango, who was rushing also.

"What the hell Sesshomaru! Why are you walking so damn fast?" She yelled.

"I was trying to get to your dorm! Your boyfriend is there all upset with Kagome!" He yelled back.

"Shit. He did see that. I'm going to kill Onigumi." Sango said to herself.

"Look, I'd love to stay and chat, but I really have to get to Kagome." Sesshomaru took off again.

"Hey! Wait! I'm coming too!" Sango ran after him.

"Miroku, did Inuyasha tell you…everything?" Kagome asked. Miroku just nodded.

"So…so you know?" She looked at him nervously.

Sesshomaru and Sango stopped before they got to the door. Sesshomaru motioned for her to be quiet and listen. Luckily for Sango the walls and doors were very thin and she could hear them just as easily as Sesshomaru could.

Miroku sighed. "Ya, I know. I wish I would've found out earlier though."

"Ya, I understand. I mean, if Inuyasha just would have left things alone, we'd probably be together. But that won't happen now." Kagome leaned back against the couch.

"I know. We both have other people now. God, I hate Inuyasha! He's so damn selfish."

"He'll never change. The only reason he told us the truth was so he could get us to break up with Sango and Sesshomaru. He'd do anything to get me away from his brother. He probably thinks it would be easier to break us up then it would be to break me and Sesshomaru up. That was his plan. To bad for him it didn't work that way."

"He really is stupid. Were both happy and all he wants to do is make things complicated and ruin it."

"Do you remember when I was 'sick' for a week?"

"Ya."

"Well, I wasn't really sick. The same day you asked out Sango, I was going to tell you how I felt, for some kind of closure. I was really upset when I saw you two. Then when I finally decided to go back to school, I met Sesshomaru. It didn't hurt as much after that day. And I've been trying to get over you ever since. But it isn't working as well as I'd hoped. I'm still in love with you Miroku."

"I'm still in love with you Miroku." was the last thing Sesshomaru heard before his body and mind went completely numb. He started running. To where, he didn't know. Sango watched him run, not knowing what to do, confused herself.

"But the more time I spend with Sesshomaru, the more I fall in love with him. I still have feelings for you, but I have stronger feelings for him." Kagome finished.

"A month and a half ago, that probably would've broken my heart. But I feel the same way you do. My feelings for you will always be in my heart, but Sango has taken over most of it. To bad she just broke it."

"Oh Miroku. I'm so sorry. I'm sure you saw it wrong. Sango would never do that to you. I know she wouldn't. All she ever talks about is you. And a loser like Onigumi could never win her over against you."

"I want to believe that. And in my heart I do. But my head is telling me 'No Miroku! She's deceiving you! Just move on with your life!' I don't know which answer to believe."

"Try talking to her. Tell her straight up you need the truth and nothing but the truth. She won't lie to you. She really does care about you."

"I really do Miroku. I would never do anything to purposely hurt you. I'm totally in love with you. Onigumi is just another stupid guy hitting on me. He just took it a little farther than it should've gone. And I didn't kiss him back. I punched him so hard it knocked him out. I had to take him all the way to the infirmary. I'm sorry you had see him do that." Sango said as she walked into the room and crotched down in front of Miroku.

"Sango!" Miroku leaned down and hugged her.

Kagome smiled.

"Oh Kagome, I think you should go find Sesshomaru. He left after he heard you say you still love Miroku. He was really upset. He missed the most important part of the conversation though." Sango explained.

Kagome stopped smiling. She stood up and was gone without even saying goodbye. Sesshomaru was her main priority right then.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch.10 Sesshomaru's Confession

Kagome ran as fast as she could to Sesshomaru's dorm. When he wasn't there, she searched all around campus. Still, he was no where. Then she remembered something he had told her during one of their conversations. "Sometimes when I'm upset, I visit Rin's grave. It helps calm me."

That's where he was. It had to be or else Kagome would be searching all over town for him.

The inuyoukai sat in the pouring rain in front of the grave of Rin. He was pissed that it was raining, but knew winter was coming and it couldn't be helped.

Sesshomaru cried. This was the only place he felt it was safe to show his weaknesses. And right now, he was very weak.

He felt like his heart had been ripped from his chest. And Kagome had done it. She was the one person he trusted, and she crushed him. 'Why is the world so cruel?' He thought to himself.

Just then he heard a car pull up. The head lights made it impossible for him to see who is was. The cemetery wasn't commonly used, especially at this hour in the rain. He was perplexed as to why someone was there disturbing his alone time.

Then he smelt that familiar scent. The scent of Kagome.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He snarled.

"I need to talk to you, about what you heard." Kagome pleaded as she walked towards him.

"What is there to talk about? You love him, don't you? Just go!" Sesshomaru's eyes started to turn red, but that wouldn't scare Kagome away.

"Listen to me Sesshomaru. I love you, not him. Miroku is my best friend, so in a way, I do love him. But not like I love you." She came closer to him. He started growling.

"That's not what you said to him. I heard you Kagome. Don't lie to me." He continued to growl, as she continued to walk towards him.

"I did say that. But you left before you heard the rest. I do love Miroku, but just like I told him, my feelings for you are stronger than the ones for him could ever be. He feels the same about me with Sango. I really love you Sesshomaru." Kagome was starting to close in on him.

"You're lying! Go away!" His eyes were a darker red now.

She had dealt with Inuyasha more than once when he got like this, so she knew how to handle it. Before he could do anything drastic, she launched herself at him.

"What the hell?!" Sesshomaru yelled.

Kagome kissed him passionately. She put every ounce of her love into that one kiss.

When she pulled back, Sesshomaru was back to normal. They smiled at each other.

"I told you I wasn't lying." She said smugly. 

"So you really love me more than him?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Of course. Wait, were you crying?" Kagome noticed the tear streaks running down his face.

Sesshomaru nodded. "I'm not afraid to cry here, or be mad, or anything. Barely anyone comes here, and no one I know does. That's why I come here when I'm upset and vulnerable."

Kagome looked over at the tomb stone, then realized something wasn't right about it. There was only one date. Usually they engrave when the person was born, and when they passed away. All this one said was August 5, 2004. How can someone be born and die on the same day, unless-

"Sesshomaru, Rin wasn't your girlfriend, was she?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru stiffened. 'Oh god! This can not be happening!'

She stood up and backed away from him. "Answer me!"

"No, she…she was my daughter. The girl I was dating was Kagura. Naraku is the guy she ran off with after…after Rin's death." He explained.

"I want the whole story, the whole truth, now. And don't leave **anything** out. No lies at all." Kagome almost screamed.

"Kagura and I got together my freshman year, her sophomore year of high school. We fell in love fast. Barely a year later we mated. She was human,(A/N: Yes, I did make her human for this story) so it was hard for us around school, since humans and demons weren't supposed to intermingle back then. Anyways, my senior year, Kagura got pregnant. It was an accident, but Kagura wanted to keep the baby, and I stood by her choice.

"Everything went perfectly for the first three months. Then during the fourth month, she started getting really sick and having seizures. They told us either the baby was delivered and had a slight chance of living, or both Kagura and the baby were killed from her attacks.

"So, she gave birth to our baby five months early. And Rin was alive. I even got to hear her cry. But it only lasted a few minutes. Rin's little heart exploded, and she was killed instantly.

"The only solution the doctors could give us as to why the baby was premature was that Kagura was too young to support a demon baby and that was the cause of her seizers, which made it impossible to keep Rin inside her. With Rin only being four months old, not even a full demon baby could survive that.

"After it was all over, Kagura told me she hated me and it was all my fault that this had happened to her. She told me to never come near her again or she'd kill me. Then, her and Naraku ran off to who knows where. I haven't seen Kagura since.

"I don't blame her for hating me. It was all my fault. I was stupid and careless. She deserved better than me. That's why I let her go. And vowed to never fall in love again. But then I met you." Sesshomaru stared at the ground, tears streaming down his face.

"Why would you make such a ridiculous story to tell me at the restaurant? You should've either not told me at all or not lied. God, Sesshomaru! I understand you lost someone dear to you, two some ones. But it's just stupid that you didn't just tell me he truth! Did you think I'd think differently of you? Because I wouldn't have!" Kagome lowered her voice. "Rin's death was not your fault. It was misfortune, nothing more. I know you and you'd never do that do anyone. Kagura was stupid to leave you."

"No she wasn't. You stupid! You don't understand anything!" Sesshomaru yelled.

Kagome was taken aback. "You're right, I don't totally understand. But I did just lose my gramps a couple months ago and my dad a couple years ago. So I _do_ understand what it's like to lose someone. Which proves that I am **not** stupid. I know you're upset, so come find me when you've gotten a hold of yourself again and you can talk to me calmly. Goodbye Sesshomaru." She turned around and walked back to her car.

"Wait! I'm sorry Kagome!" He called after her, but she was already gone. "Damn it!"

Kagome sat behind the wheel or her car and cried, totally forgetting that she was soaked. She had barely made it two blocks before her tears blinded her vision and she had to pull over. 

'I need someone to talk to. Sango? No, her and Miroku are probably still working things out. This is a pretty messed up situation. But who else is there?'

Then it hit her, literally. A card fell out of her sunglass holder and whacked her on the head. She turned the ignition back on and headed for room 531.

**A/N: Ok so if you don't remember what room 531 is, go back about two chapters, then you'll know. This is the end of chapter 10. It isn't quite as long, but I hope everyone liked the twist. I think it was pretty clever myself. **

**J**** Anyways, let me know what you think. I'm not totally sure what's going to happen in the next chapter. This is as far as I got while planning this story out. But I will figure out something. And soon. I hope. Please forgive me if it takes some time getting the next chapter up. But hey, you got three chapters in four days! That's good for me! Haha. Well, comment please!!**


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11 Sleep Tight, Kagome

Inuyasha was sitting on the couch, pondering the events of the past couple days, when he heard a loud knock on his front door. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see a very wet Kagome standing there shaking."On my god Kagome! What happened to you?" Inuyasha stood in his doorway, too stunned to move.

"Can I come in?" Kagome asked in a sheepish voice.

"Of course you can!" Inuyasha led her inside. "I'm going to get you some dry cloths, ok?" Kagome just nodded.

Inuyasha came back, he helped Kagome into the bathroom so she could she was done she came back to the living room and sat down next to him. Instead of jumping right into a conversation and asking her what happened, he waited for Kagome to speak to him first. Finally she did."How have you been?" Kagome asked.

"Uh...ok I guess. Kikyo broke up with me this morning though." He answered.

Kagome gasped. "I'm so sorry Inuyasha." She set her hand on his, looking at him sympathetically.

"Don't worry about it. I kinda figured it would happen soon anyways." He sighed, then smiled at the beautiful women sitting beside him. "So, you wanna tell me what happened now?"

Kagome visibly stiffened, as she started to explain what had happened. She looked down through the whole story, but slowly lifted her head at the end as tears streamed down her face. "How could he have lied to me? What did I do to deserve this?"

"Oh, Kagome. You don't deserve this. I'm so sorry. I wish I would've told you the straight truth from the beginning."

"What? You knew all along?"

"I'm sorry! But I couldn't tell you. It's a family secret. I had no right to tell you. And if I would've, Sesshomaru would have came after me and ripped me to pieces! I tried to warn you, I really did! I tried to keep you away, but..." Inuyasha trailed couldn't say anything.

She was mad and upset. So she just cried while hitting Inuyasha quite hard in the chest. She soon started to get tired, and stopped hitting Inuyasha. Within a minute she had fallen asleep in his arms. Inuyasha slowly picked her up and carried her to his room. He carefully set her down on his bed, then sat down in his desk chair. He watched as Kagome's chest moved up and down. Inuyasha was hypnotized by her beauty and slowly fell asleep.

Miroku came up to the door of his dorm, feeling much better now that him and Sango had worked everything out. He opened the door, expecting the get attacked by Inuyasha's questions about why Miroku was home so much later than usual. Instead, he heard complete silence. As he walked towards Inuyasha's room, he checked every room on the way. "Where is Inu-" He stopped mid sentence when he saw Inuyasha sleeping next to Kagome, his head by her side and his hand on hers. Miroku couldn't help but gape at the two. He walked over to Inuyasha and shook him.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha, wake up!" He whispered. He glanced over to look at Kagome and saw the tear stains going down her cheeks. Miroku started shaking Inuyasha even harder. "Get your ass up!" He yelled as quietly as possible.

"Huh?" Inuyasha jumped up. "What the hell man?!"

"Shhhh. Kagome!" Miroku hissed.

"What? Oh, sorry." Inuyasha looked over at the still sleeping miko.

"Inuyasha. what happened?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha led Miroku back into the living room, then explained the whole story. He realized hiding it from Miroku would only cause more problems, and he did owe him an explanation. As Inuyasha finishes, Miroku is totally stunned. "How can this be true? Poor Sesshomaru. And poor Kagome. She must be so upset right now. She truly does love him, and to have a secret like that kept from her? It's not fair."

"I know. I wish I could help her, but I just don't know how." There was a quiet aura surrounding the two friends. That is until they heard a noise coming from Inuyasha room.

_Cuz nobody wants to be the last one there._

Inuyasha and Miroku jumped up.

_Cuz everyone wants to feel like someone cares._

They hurried to the room.

_Someone to love with my life in their hands._

They entered the room to see Kagome's phone lit up.

_There's gotta be somebody for me like that._

Miroku rushed over to it and answered it before Kagome was woken by the song.

"Hello?" He whispered.

"What the hell? Miroku, why are you answering Kagome's phone?!" Miroku knew right away that it was Sesshomaru.

"Hey! Calm down! Kagome's sleeping. So just leave her alone for right now, ok? I'll let her know you called and she can decide for herself whether she wants to call you back or not."

"Are you kidding me? There is no way I'm leaving Kagome alone with you! I'm coming over right now!"

Inuyasha snatched the phone and went out into the hallway. "Don't be an idiot! Kagome is pissed at you and that's why she's here! Maybe when you learn to tell the truth she'll want to come back to you! So until then, BACK OFF!"Inuyasha slammed the phone closed before Sesshomaru could respond.

Miroku emerged from the room and eyed Inuyasha. "Wasn't that a little harsh?" He asked.

"Well, I couldn't let him come over here. Kagome needs to rest, not fight with that bastard. I just don't want him disturbing her."

"It's alright Inuyasha. I think it's time for me to confront Sesshomaru and talk things out." Kagome said, coming out of Inuyasha's room.

"Kagome! How are you feeling?" Miroku walked closer to her.

"Fine, thanks. You guys are too good to me." She smiled at her friends.

"Kagome, are you sure you're ready to see him?" Inuyasha asked

"Well, not totally, but I have to. Hiding from him, from my pain, it won't solve anything. And then I'll just feel worse. But really guys, thank you for everything. I can always count on you two." Kagome started to get her stuff together, so she could go find Sesshomaru. More than likely he was still streaming over Inuyasha little outburst a couple of minutes ago.

"What do you plan on saying to him, Kagome?" Inuyasha gave her a skeptical look. She dropped the bag of wet cloths that was in her hand.

Miroku jabbed Inuyasha in the side when he saw her reaction.

"I...I don't know. I'm not really sure. I guess I'll start by telling him how I feel about all this. It's not that I'm really mad at him for lying to me, more for the fact of how he treated me after I tried to help console him. Anyways, that's all I can really do for now. I'll just have to wait and see how it goes from there." A silent tear slid down Kagome's cheek. She then turned around and smiled brightly at Miroku and Inuyasha. "I'll see you guys later, ok?" She picked up her stuff and started towards the door.

"Wait!" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand.

"Huh?" Kagome looked back, confused.

"Um...well...good luck." Inuyasha smiled down at smiled back.

Then she got on her tiptoes and gently kissed his he had a chance to react, she was gone.

"You know, Kagome really does have a heart of gold." Miroku looked at Inuyasha.

"Yeah." Was all he could say.

**A/N:I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter will hopefully be coming soon. I'll warn you all now there is an unexpected twist coming in the next chapter. It may be the final one. But it may not be. Just a small reminder: I DO NOT own Inuyasha. and the song featured in the chapter I DO NOT own either. It is Gotta Be Somebody by Nickelback. Well, let me know what you think!! Thanks to all my fans!!**


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12 She Returns

Kagome slowly walked back to her dorm, wanting to change back into some of her own cloths. It would only worsen things between her and Sesshomaru if she was still in Inuyasha's cloths, and she knew that.

Many things were running through the young girls head. Mostly the thought of never being with Sesshomaru. Not being able to kiss him, hold him. Not having him there every day.

Five minutes after leaving Inuyasha ad Miroku's she managed to make it to her own dorm.

She was actually really happy to see Sango sitting on the couch. Explaining everything again wouldn't be fun, but now she would have more time to think about what she would say to Sesshomaru.

"Hey Kags. what's up?" Sango said casually.

"Nothing really. Just coming back from Inuyasha and Miroku's." Kagome sighed.

Then Sango noticed the barely visible tears tracks.

"Hey, are you alright?" She asked, more serious now.

Kagome sat down and told Sango the whole story. She managed to choke back tears through most of the story, though a few escaped her eyes.

"I'm about to go and talk to him now. I'm just not sure what I'm going to say." She finished sullenly.

"Oh Kagome. I'm so sorry. Are you sure you're ready to talk to him?" Sango looked at her best friend sympathetically.

"Well…no. But I have to before I change my mind. I love him Sango, I really do. And I need to fix this. God knows he's to damn stubborn to do it himself." Kagome smiled slightly. "I just have to go and talk this out with him. He really hurt my feelings, but he was just as hurt at the time. He's been through a lot. I understand that. I want to be there for him. I want to help him."

"Ok. I just don't want you to get hurt anymore. You're my best friend and I know you deserve better than all this crap. Tell Sesshomaru that if you cry again, I'll personally beat his ass." The two girls smiled at each other.

"You're the best Sango." Kagome said.

Sango shook her head. "You're just as great."

Kagome smiled again then hugged Sango. "I better get out of these cloths. Then it's off to the doom phantom." She headed towards her room.

"Hey Kags?" Sango called after her.

"Yeah?"

"Good luck." Sango gave a small wink then headed back to the couch.

Kagome sat heavily on her bed, not wanting to move for the moment. 'Maybe if I just lay here time will stop forever.' She thought to herself. But she knew that was impossible. She was not a witch, only a miko and they couldn't control time. She knew it was time to get things back to normal. As normal as they could by, at least.

She quickly changed into some of her own cloths. She didn't bother to fix her appearance any, knowing Sesshomaru wouldn't care.

Kagome walked back over to her bed and picked up her cell phone. She shakily dialed her boyfriend's number.

When he answered, he seemed relieved.

"Kagome! How are you? I'm so sorry!" He almost yelled.

"I'm fine, just calm down. I'm going to come over. We need to talk about this."

"Your right. See you in five?"

"Yeah."

"I love you, Kagome."

"I…I love you too."

Kagome closed her phone, feeling her heart swell from hearing those three words. He did love her, and she knew that.

She grabbed her key, and headed out the door.

Sesshomaru paced the length of his small living room, waiting for Kagome to knock. Five minutes felt like five hours.

Finally, he sensed her approaching. He hurried to the door, pulling her into the dorm.

Sesshomaru quickly wrapped his arms around Kagome, and hugged her tightly.

"Kagome, I am so, so sorry. I didn't mean anything I said. I was just upset. I thought about it all a lot and I know you were right, about everything."

Kagome hugged Sesshomaru back, though not as tightly. "I know. It's alright. Let's just sit down and talk, ok?"

Sesshomaru nodded and pulled away from the young girl. He lead her to the love seat couch.

"A lot of the things you said were really hurtful." Kagome stated gently. "I know you have been hurting, but it wasn't fair for you to take it out on me."

"I know and-" Sesshomaru started, but was cut off by Kagome's finger against his lips.

"I hate that side of you. But I know it's a part of the person I love, and it comes with being with you. But please, try not to take it out on me. I want us to be happy, not screaming at each other. What happened was tragic. But it's in the past, where it must stay. I want you to leave it there, for me. For us. I'm not asking you to forget. I just would rather not hear about it or see you so upset. So can you please just leave it alone for now?" Kagome's eyes were hopeful. Sesshomaru pulled her against his chest.

"Your right, it is in the past. And I'll leave it alone as much as possible. But sometimes it just comes up and I don't want you to get mad if it does. Sometimes my past haunts me and I might need someone to talk to about it and I want you to be that person." Sesshomaru looked down into her chocolate eyes.

"Of course. I'm always here when you need to talk. I'm just happy we've figured all this out."

"Me too." The couple smiled brightly at each other.

Inuyasha was lying on his bed, thinking about Kagome, and how much it had hurt to see her cry over his brother. He had put her through enough, and Sesshomaru was supposed to heal her, not break her more. Inuyasha was so completely ashamed of what he had done to Kagome, he would rather deny ever being with her than to remember the cruel things he had done. The things that had broken the poor miko so much, he thought she could never be healed. But Inuyasha knew all to well it would be impossible to deny the love that he had once shared with that beautiful, raven-haired girl. The love he had ruined. The hanyou's love for that one single girl would never disintegrate. She had ignited it so long ago, and deep in his heart, it still burned there. For this, he could only think that it would last there for an eternity and could only hope fate would change that.

'But only time will tell.'

Interrupting his deep thoughts, Inuyasha could hear a knock far down the hall, at the front door. It was followed by many continuous bangs.

'Someone must be pretty anxious to see me.' He thought to himself.

But what he found when he opened the front door was nothing he could ever imagine. This one thing could have the power to change the fate of everyone around him, just by this one person's presence.

"It…it's you!"

"Hello, Inuyasha. Long time no see." Said a woman's voice.

"K…Kagura!"


	13. Chapter 13

Ch. 13 Kagura's Visit-The Real Truth

"Don't look so surprised Inuyasha. God damn." Kagura said, quite rudely.

"It's been years since I've seen you. Since the trial." Inuyasha couldn't believe his eyes.

"Oh, ya. That. How is Sesshomaru?"

"He's just fine. And happy. Don't go bugging him, got it? He doesn't need you back in his life." Inuyasha got really mad when she had asked about his brother.

"I was just asking. Take a chill pill Inuyasha. Jeeze." Kagura was completely relaxed, like she didn't have a care in the world. 

"Well then why the hell are you here?"

"I've been waiting for my child support checks for three months now. Would you mind leading me to you lovely brother's room so I can get that money he owes me real quick?" Kagura smiled.

Sesshomaru and Kagome were laying on Sesshomaru's couch, just listening to the soft sound of the music playing. Neither really felt like talking. They were just happy to be together and not fighting over something or another.

That was until a small knock on the door brought them out of their world of peace.

Sesshomaru slowly stood up and walked towards the door. When he opened it to see the face he had long tried to forget, tears sprang to his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Sesshomaru, who is it?" Kagome came up to the door and stood the to her demon companion.

"Oh, come on Sesshomaru. Is that any way to treat a guest? Don't be so rude. I came to collect that child support you owe." Kagura said.

"What's she talking about?" Kagome looked confused, glancing back and forth between the two.

"Ah you must be the famous Kagome. You must really like these Taisho men. Inuyasha warned me you'd be here and to stay away, but that's just not my style." Kagura scanned Kagome quickly.

"Same old Kagura." Sesshomaru managed to get out through gritted teeth.

Kagura directed her attention back to Sesshomaru. "So you haven't told her about our daughter yet? Shame on you." 

"Don't even start that again, you bitch. My father was sending those checks only because I couldn't leave that damn hospital unless he did. That was the soul purpose." 

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, demanding an answer for Kagura's visit. 

"Kagome, I gave you a much shortened version of the real story. I left out the most hurtful part." Sesshomaru confessed sullenly.

"But I needed to know it all! Why don't I just asked Kagura? I'd probably get more of the truth from her than from you!" Kagome yelled.

"I'd be happy to explain. But do you think maybe we could go inside and sit down? I'm a bit tired." Kagura said slyly.

Sesshomaru glared at the woman which he had once loved so much and opened the door slightly more so she could enter.

They all walked into the small living room, Sesshomaru sitting on one end of the larger couch and Kagome sitting at the other end, as far away from her boyfriend as possible, with Kagura in the small comforter.

"So you want to know the whole story, right Kagome?" Kagura asked.

Kagome nodded.

"Maybe I should tell you-" Sesshomaru was cut off.

"I want to hear it from her, not you." Kagome bit back her hurtful words, trying not to make things any worse than they already were. She couldn't be completely furious with Sesshomaru until she had heard the whole story and know the real reason he had kept it from her.

"Well, as you probably already know, Sesshomaru and I dated in high school. Then I got pregnant. I told Sesshomaru I wanted to keep the baby, and he went along with it. But when it came time to deliver the baby, I told the doctor, my uncle, to tell Sesshomaru the baby had died during birth, almost taking me along with it.

"You see, the baby isn't actually Sesshomaru's. It's Naraku's. So then I took off with my baby and Naraku, telling Sesshomaru it was all his fault that I had lost my child and that I didn't love him anymore.

"Then I ran out of money. I lost my job and Naraku just sat around the house all day. So I went to court and told them that Sesshomaru wasn't paying child support so I could get the money I needed. But Sesshomaru kept claiming that his child was dead and he wouldn't pay for something that wasn't living. I even brought Rin in, and he still denied the fact that his daughter was alive.

"Of course they didn't believe him and proclaimed him guilty. So he was put in a mental hospital. Then dear old daddy came and saved him. He started paying the checks because no one really knows Rin was Naraku's and it was the only way to get Sesshomaru out of that hospital.

"But now I've run low on cash again. Please Sesshy, can I get those child support checks?" Kagura finished.

Kagome was stunned. The woman sitting in front of her was a complete monster. All she could think was how someone could be heartless enough to do something so cruel.

"To me Rin is dead! She's not even my kid! You could've just told me that from the beginning rather than telling me she was my daughter!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"Oh touchy, touchy." Kagura smiled. Now getting serious she said, "Now give me my damn money so I can leave this place and get away from you and your wench. Don't make me take this to court as well. It would be very simple to get you thrown right back into that loony bin."

"I'll give you the money, but it's for that poor little girl, not for you and your bum boyfriend." Sesshomaru wrote out a check quickly and handed it to Kagura. "Now leave and don't let me ever see your face again."

Kagura smiled and quietly left, only stopping to wave to the stunned Kagome and the pissed Sesshomaru.

"What cold-hearted bitch." Was the first thing Kagome said once she heard the footsteps descending down the hall.

"Now do you understand why I didn't tell you the whole story? It wasn't to hurt you or hide anything from you, it was to keep you away from her and this whole big mess. I am not crazy, but at the time I didn't know Rin was alive and that she wasn't mine. Kagura made a special visit to the hospital just to inform me, thinking it was some kind of favor. What a sweet thing to do, right? It shattered my heart. That's why I was so bitter when I first met you. But you taught me how to love again. You taught me that not every women out that is like Kagura. I'm really sorry, Kagome." Sesshomaru sat down heavily on the couch.

Kagome scooted closer to him and grabbed his hand. "No. I'm sorry. This whole thing, it must be so painful for you. I'm sorry I wasn't more understanding. I should've realized that you wouldn't purposely lie to me to hurt me, only to protect me. I wish I could've realized that sooner. I want to help you so much. I feel terrible about what that woman did to you."

Sesshomaru hugged her close and glided his hand across her silky, black hair. "Don't let it bother you. Please. I don't want you to be torn up over this. It's my past and I want you to just forget everything that you've heard tonight. I just want all this to go away." A silent tear slipped town his face, landing on Kagome's hand. More started to tumble down his cheeks.

"Don't cry, honey. It's going to be ok. I'm always here, no matter what. Come to me from now on. Don't let you past tear you apart and affect your future. You're better than that and I know it. I will help you through all of it. And from what she said, it sounds as if Inuyasha is on your side as well." Kagome tried to smile, maybe lighten the mood a little.

Sesshomaru cracked a small smirk. "Or he's just on your side and you just happen to be on mine."

Kagome was happy to see at least a small bit of her boyfriend's usual since of humor was back.

She gently kissed him then let him lay on her lap, as he slowly drifted to sleep.

_**A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed! Thanks to everyone who commented on the last chapter, you guys really do keep me writing. I finished this chapter as fast as possible just for you guys. I will continue with the next chapter as soon as I can since I now have much more time on my hands, now that basketball is over. The next chapter is called A Cruel Twist of Fate. Hope you all are just as excited for it as me!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**So you all might be ready to kill me, but I'm really sorry. I've had a lot going on lately and haven't had time to write. And I had a total writers block and couldn't think of anything to write. Anyways, this chapter is a little short but I hope everyone enjoys it. I might not be able to update again for a while because I have STAR testing coming up. For anyone that doesn't live in California, that's the standard testing we have to take every year starting in second grade. So I'm going to apologize ahead of time.**

Ch. 14 A Cruel Twist of Fate

A week had gone by, and everything had been going great. Inuyasha and Kikyo made up, but both decided just being friends would be the better choice. Sango and Miroku were having no problems at all, what so ever. And things were going amazingly well for Sesshomaru and Kagome.

Sesshomaru was laying on his couch, thinking about how great the past week with Kagome had been.

She was supposed to be getting off work soon - Sesshomaru said she didn't need to worry about a job, but she insisted - then she was coming over to watch a movie and have dinner.

Sesshomaru was watching the new episode of CSI when he heard a light knock on the door. Thinking it was his girlfriend, he called out while walking to the door, "Kagome, you know you don't need to-" He stopped short when he saw who was standing right in front of him. "Kagura?"

Kagome hurriedly clocked out and left the small diner, heading towards the boys dorm at the college. The diner was only a block away, so she walked the short distance, admiring the sunset sinking bellow the horizon.

She was still in her work cloths, but she knew Sesshomaru wouldn't care so she didn't bother changing.

When Kagome entered the hallway on Sesshomaru's floor, she practically ran to his room. She had gotten off early to surprise him, so she was rushing.

As she got closer, she started to hear a woman's voice coming from the inside of Sesshomaru's dorm. She stopped in front of his door, hiding, when she noticed it was wide open.

"Is there something you need?" Sesshomaru spit out viciously.

"Sesshomaru, I love you. I need you and I can't stand to be away from you. Rin may not be your baby but she needs a father like you to help raise her. Please. Naraku left and we don't have any money. I want you back. Please give me a chance." Kagura pleaded with the inuyoukai standing in front of her, completely frozen.

Kagome peered around the door. After hearing Kagura's pathetic, disgusting speech, she couldn't wait to hear what Sesshomaru had to say back. The two had had many conversations about Kagura, and how she was a terrible person. How Sesshomaru deserved better, and that's why he had met Kagome. Before she realized it, she was mumbling to herself, "Come on, give that little bitch a piece of your mind." She quickly clapped a hand over her mouth, praying she hadn't been heard. Then she noticed Sesshomaru wasn't moving. He was totally still. Kagura was inching her way towards him, pleading for him to come back.

"Please. You know I still love you." Kagura continued, after getting no reaction from Sesshomaru. She was right in front of him, their bodies touching. Then she got up on her tiptoes, and kissed him straight on the mouth.

Kagome could only stare. She wanted to turn and run, but her body wouldn't move. Tears started to well up in her eyes. She noticed Sesshomaru was still completely stiff. His eyes were open, his body was rigid. 'What's going on?" Kagome thought to herself.

Sesshomaru's brain was screaming a million different commands at him, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't bring himself to act on those commands. Then he remembered that one person, the one who meant everything to him. '_Kagome.'_

He slowly brought his hands up and set them on Kagura's shoulders, pushing her away and keeping her arms length away. "No."

"Excuse me?" She looked at him, taken aback.

"Did I stutter? I said no."

"Wh-what?"

"N-O. No!"

"Bu-but-"

"You are a lying, conniving, whore. I don't care for you anymore. You mean nothing to me now. And Kagome means everything. She's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. She's the one I want to bear MY children. I love her more than I could ever love you or anyone else. So you need to leave and not ever come back." Sesshomaru let his arms drop.

"Your kidding right? How could you even think to say that to me? Do you actually think that wench cares for you, let alone loves you? You must be off your wack. Be real now."

Kagome walked straight into the room, wanting to defend herself. "He doesn't need to think it, because it's true. I do love Sesshomaru. He means the world to me. I'm not like you. I wouldn't hurt him like that. So take what's left of your dignity and go home."

Sesshomaru stared dumbfounded at his amazingly courageous girlfriend. He couldn't help but smile.

"Fine. You two go screw and have a happy life together with many, many little half-breeds." Kagura turned and stormed out of the room.

Kagome ran and jumped into Sesshomaru's arms. He picked her up and swung her around. When he finally set her down, they both smiled brightly at the other.

"You know, you almost had me worried for a second there. But I knew you loved me." Kagome kissed him lightly, then more passionately, as if to wipe away the traces of Kagura from his lips.

"Hm. Of course. But I was definitely surprised to see you prance into here." Sesshomaru smirked.

"Ya well, I guess you didn't need me here to make the right decision. I'm proud of you." Kagome pulled out of Sesshomaru's arms and walked to the TV. "Ready to watch that movie now?"

**Ok. Hoped you liked it. Sorry is was kinda short. Please comment. I would greatly appreciate constructive criticism. Oh and the saying used in this chapter, "Off your wack," is something I made up and it is something I say a lot, just in case you've never heard it. Which if you have heard it, it's not as original as I thought.**


	15. Discontinued Notice, not a new chapter

From the author: I regret to inform everyone who reads this story that it has been discontinued and that there will be no more updates. I'm sorry for this but I have run into a problem with the story and have no way to finish it. Unfortunately the last chapter that was posted is now the end of the story. I apologize to anyone who was looking forward to the next chapter of this story but I hope you still enjoyed all the previous chapters. Now that I have officially discontinued this story, I hope to revise, rewrite, and finish my other story "The Story of My Life." If you really liked this story I hope you choose to read this new story after I have revised it because I'm hoping to make it much, much better than this story. Again I'm sorry that this story ended before it was completely finished.

Sincerely,

Jelly911


End file.
